BOULING sad party
by SeutiraengJinbil Kkum
Summary: Hwoarang et Steve organisent une sortie en groupe au bowling de la ville. Jin accepte joyeusement étant leur première sortie groupée. Devil Jin est obligé de céder comme à chaque fois.


Hwoarang et Steve étaient deja à leur place.

Jin et Devil Jin n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Steve en était deja à son treizième essai pour faire un Strike,

et il était deja bien alcoolisé.

Hwoarang:Steve cet alcool ne t'arrange pas.

Tu crains deja au bowling sobre alors ivre...

Steve sourit en lançant la boule:

La ferme ou je te doigtes c'est compris ?

Hwoarang soupira,Steve était complètement parti là:

Pff...

Soudain il aperçut Jin et Devil Jin qui venaient d'arriver.

Il cria pour eux:

Jin,Dev mes sauveurs !

au secours Steve veut me doigter !

Tout le monde se retournèrent vers eux.

Jin et Devil Jin froncèrent les sourcils.

Jin:On va se mettre loin alors.

Steve:Ne t'inquiète pas Jinu !

vous n'etes carrément pas mon type.

Seul un certain coréen m'intéresse.

Steve lui fit un baiser volant.

Hwoarang tourna la tete agacé.

Devil Jin:Dis donc il est deja bien alcoolisé.

Ca fait combien de temps que vous etes là ?

Hwoarang:Peut etre 25 minutes ?

en tout cas il en est à son 14eme verre.

Jin écarquilla les yeux:

14!? mais de quel alcool s'agit-il ?

Steve sourit en reposant la boule:

De la liqueur.

De la simple et bonne liqueur Jin,tu en veux ?

Je sais que tu aimes bien te bourrer la gueule.

Steve fit un clin d'oeil complice pour Devil Jin.

Jin rougit et s'expliqua:

Je déteste l'alcool !

Je ne bois pas d'habitude,

c'est juste que je n'étais pas bien parce que..

Hwoarang finit sa phrase pour lui en leur ramenant des limonades:

Parce que tu as trouvé ta moitié,hein?

Jin:As-tu bu toi aussi ?

Hwoarang:Non non je t'assure !

Steve a essayé de me faire boire mais sans succès.

Je lui ai dis à condition qu'il fasse un strike et c'est pas gagné..

Steve:Oh mais Hwoarang !

tu n'as pas envie de me baiser ivre ?

On peut s'envoyer en l'air dans ces toilettes !

je serais facile,juste pour toi.

Hwoarang:Non merci,je ne baise pas les morts.

Devil Jin pouffa.

Steve s'écroula sur le siège.

Il ne pouvait plus jouer ni boire:

De toute façon,il n'y a que moi qui tire.

Tu ne fais que me mater le cul !

Hwoarang répliqua en souriant:

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as un bon cul !

Devil Jin fit lever Jin:

Allez Jin va faire joujou avec les boules,tu aimes ça non ?

Hwoarang et le diable explosèrent de rire,

Steve lui était deja k.o avec tous ces verres.

Jin rougit et avança:

Bande de pervers.

Cela s'appelle du bowling et je parie que je peux faire un strike du premier coup.

Devil Jin:Mais oui,remue bien tes fesses surtout !

Jin se retourna vers lui:

Et toi ?

tu ne joues pas ?

Devil Jin:Non je n'aimes pas ce jeu,je préfère te regarder.

Faire tomber des quilles ce n'est pas mon délire.

Jin se tourna vers le jeu et pensa:

Pourquoi je l'ai amené ici mwa ?

Le japonais tira et fit directement tomber toutes les quilles.

Sa force l'avait aidé.

Des filles qui étaient présentes avaint vu le tir splendide de Jin.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes vers lui pour lui demander son nom et son numéro de téléphone.

Devil Jin commença vite à s'énerver:

Sales petites...

Hwoarang remarqua bien la tension qui bouillonait à l'intérieur de lui:

Hé calme toi.

Ce ne sont que des adolescentes admiratives,ne les tue pas pour ça...

Devil Jin:Je n'en ai rien à foutre !

ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas !

Le diable les interpella:

Hé vous !

Ne le touchez pas c'est clair !?

Les filles se retournèrent au son de sa voix et aperçurent le groupe de bishonen qui accompagnait Jin.

Une fille dit pour toutes les autres:

Hé regardez les filles !

Il n'y a que des canons dans ce groupe !

Avant quelles ne fonçent vers eux,Hwoarang cria:

On est gai !

Toutes s'arreterent brusquement et crièrent en courant:

Sumimasen !

Jin souffla et baissa la tête tristement.

Devil Jin n'avait meme pas remarqué son"oneshot".

Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait c'était que personne d'inconnu ne s'approche de lui ou ne lui parle.

Jin pensa en reposant la boule de bowling:

Il dit que je le traites comme un jouet mais lui alors ?

Je ne suis que sa chose...

Hwoarang remarqua que Steve s'était endormi.

Il fit signe à Devil de se rapprocher:

Hé regarde comment Steve est mignon Dev !

On dirait un gamin !

Devil Jin s'approcha et sourit:

Oui il est mignon.

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Devil Jin l'ignorait,

mieux il complimentait le petit ami de Hwoarang.

Jin n'était pas du genre jaloux mais cette scène lui fit un énorme pincement au cœur.

Ils avaient l'air bien sans lui...

Devil Jin releva la tete et aperçut directement le regard triste,déçu,presque navré de Jin.

Jin remarqua que Devil l'avait vu et se força à sourire devant lui et Hwoarang:

Tu as vu Dev ?

j'ai fais un strike du premier coup !

Devil Jin dit simplement en buvant sa limonade:

Normal,tu es Jin Kazama.

Jin reçut une nouvelle fois un couteau dans le cœur.

Pourquoi il le rejettait maintenant ?

ce n'était pas de sa faute si ces filles sont venues.

Jin décida de l'ignorer et d'ignorer sa peine qui commençait à se transformer en un ras-le-bol complet.

Il demanda à Hwoarang en prenant son verre:

Tu veux une autre limonade Hwoarang ?

Hwoarang fut surpris mais sourit:

Oui si tu veux bien.

Et t'embetes pas à ramasser tous les verres.

C'est Steve qui nettoyera et payera tout.

Jin sourit en partant:

Bien.

Une fois qu'il fut parti,

Hwoarang se retourna pour questionner Devil Jin:

Pourquoi tu as été si froid avec lui tout à l'heure ?

Tu as bien vu qu'il était mal.

Enfer meme moi j'ai vu ce regard,ça m'a fait peur.

Si ça avait été Steve j'aurai-

Devil Jin le coupa brusquement:

Ce n'est pas Steve Hwoarang !

et ce n'est pas ton problème !

J'ai bien vu que son coeur était en morceau parce que je ne l'ai pas félicité comme la bonne kanojo !

J'ai décidé d'etre froid avec lui.

Il est adorable blessé...

et il est encore meilleur à baiser triste et en colère.

Hwoarang écarquilla les yeux,

époustouflé par le culot de Devil Jin:

Alors tu comptes le baiser après ?

tu avais un plan de sadique en tete !?

Devil Jin se lécha les lèvres:

Il va péter une crise bientôt...

mais c'est juste un jeu,il le sait.

Je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer tu sais.

Hwoarang se leva et décida d'aller tirer:

Ouais désolé,tu n'aimes pas ce jeu ridicule.

Devil Jin répliqua en souriant:

Mais il est très bien à regarder.

Hwoarang aquiesça:

Ouais.

On va voir si j'arrive à battre Jin Kazama au bowling.

Je parie que je peux faire un strike plus rapide que lui.

Jin arriva à ce moment-là avec sa limonade:

Tiens Hwoarang.

Hwoarang:Merci.

Tu peux la poser sur la table ?

Je vais essayer de faire mieux que toi.

Jin sourit en posant le verre:

Essaye blood talon.

Ne tire pas avec tes pieds.

Hwoarang:Haha très drole...

Devil Jin mit son plan en marche,opération:

Mettre les nerfs de Jin à l'épreuve:

Et moi Jin ?

Je n'ai pas le droit à une autre limonade ?

Jin dit en s'asseyant loin de lui:

Tu n'as rien demandé.

Devil répliqua sévèrement:

Cela devrait etre automatique Jin.

Jin:Cause toujours...

Devil Jin en avait plus qu'assez maintenant.

Jin ne devrait pas réagir comme ça,

son plan maintenant tomber à l'eau.

C'était plutôt lui qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

Devil Jin dit soudainement en se levant:

Tu sais quoi la petite putain ?

reste ici jouer à ton jeu merdique.

Il rajouta en partant:

Oh et va te foutre de toutes les personnes ici présentes.

Tu m'as déçu.

Jin écarquilla les yeux.

Vraiment touché cette fois-ci:

Quoi !?

qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire !?

Devil Jin sourit arrogamment:

Tu m'as bien entendu.

Il fit un signe à Hwoarang avant de partir.

Hwoarang n'avait meme pas tiré,

trop choqué par les paroles brutales de Devil jin.

Il aimait vraiment lui faire du mal ou quoi ?

Faire du mal à celui que vous aimez,

cela fait plus de mal que d'etre blessé par celui que vous aimez.

Jin était perdu...

ses yeux commencèrent à devenir vitreux.

Hwoarang s'approcha doucement:

Euh..Jin ça va ?

je suis désolé tout est de ma faute.

Jin reprit un peu conscience:

Non..c'est rien,

j'ai l'habitude qu'il me traite comme de la merde.

Juste..je ne sais pas pourquoi defois.

Jin sourit.

Hwoarang lui rendit son sourire,compatissant:

Tu sais...Devil Jin jouait à un jeu.

Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il voulait que tu sois énervé ou triste contre lui pour qu'il puisse te...

enfin avoir un sexe meilleur avec toi.

Jin fronça les sourcils:

Quoi ?

Hwoarang s'asseya:

Ouais ouais,

meme moi je ne le comprends pas trop mais comme tu as commençais à l'ignorer il a paniqué intérieurement je pense.

Jin:Mais c'est lui qui m'ignore depuis tout à l'heure !

Il dit toujours que je le traites comme un jouet !

il dit que me blessait est la pire chose pour lui,et je le sais !

seulement...

il n'a pas changé..jamais...

il se fout encore de ma gueule,toujours.

Hwoarang lui tapota l'épaule:

Non ce n'est pas méchant Jin !

Il t'aime vraiment,

juste il veut que tu fasses intention à lui quand lui t'ignore !

Jin:Dois-je aller réconforter le pauvre bébé comme à chaque fois ?

C'est toujours moi qui m'excuse,

j'en ai marre parfois.

Hwoarang sourit:

Oui va le retrouver.

Tu sais bien qu'il est si tetu et timide.

Il n'osera pas revenir ici pour s'excuser.

Jin sourit:

Oui mais j'espère qu'il ne sait pas envoler directement après etre sorti d'ici.

Hwoarang:Non moi je crois plutot qu'il t'attend dans une ruelle sombre comme dans les films.

Il va t'agresser quand tu t'y attendra le moins !

Le coréen frissona rien qu'à l'idée d'un Devil Jin assoiffé:

J'ai la chair de poule rien qu'en y pensant.

Je n'aimerais pas etre à ta place.

Il doit etre très en colère Jin.

Tout à l'heure on aurait dit qu'il était blazé mais je parie qu'au fond il s'en veut terriblement.

Jin s'appreta à partir:

J'ai l'habitude ça aussi..

oh et dis bonne nuit à Steve de ma part !

désolé on a tout gaché.

Hwoarang lui fit un signe d'au revoir:

Pas grave !

on s'est bien amusé !

enfin...moi et Steve.

Jin:Non je me suis amusé aussi et je pense que Dev aussi.

Salut et bonne nuit !

Hwoarang:Courage avec le violeur des ténèbres !

Jin rit et déglutit vers la sortie.

Il allait devoir le retrouver.

Ce diable insensé.


End file.
